That's because I'm jealous
by Quickhidetherumx
Summary: After five years of Draco and Hermione working together you would think that the teasing between the pair would stop. Hermione was beginning to get used to it. Only...suddenly Draco's teasing was anything but playful. She didn't know exactly what his problem was but she would sure as hell find out.


**An: Okay guys, so this is a One shot that I have written for tumblr. The request was for 'Jealous Draco' I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

Hermione sighed, flopping down in the seat next to Draco, passing him his coffee. He let out a sigh and took it gratefully.

"Thank Salazar. I'm practically falling asleep reading your proposal," he said, giving her a cheeky grin. Hermione rolled her eyes. After five years working together you would think that the teasing between the pair would stop. But, Hermione was starting to realise that with her and Draco working together…they would never get through the bickering. Draco smirked at her over his coffee.

"Play the game Granger. No witty comeback for me? Must have been a late one last night," he teased. Hermione rolled her eyes and nodded.

"I was babysitting for Ron and Susan. Little Rose decided to keep me up half the night," she muttered. Draco laughed and shook his head.

"What age is she now? Three?" he asked. Hermione nodded and smiled to herself.

"Yeah. She has been really trying to say my name. I feel like I'm teaching Victor all over again," she joked. Draco's eyebrow twitched and he shrugged.

"Oh, I don't know. He got the hang of it eventually," he muttered. Hermione smiled.

"Yeah, pity that you never quite managed," she said pointedly. Draco scoffed.

"Please. Like you'd have me call you anything but Granger," he drawled. Hermione arched her eyebrow.

"Hmmm, I'd let you call me Minister," she said, grinning broadly at him as she stood up. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. First you need to help me finish this proposal," he reminded her. Hermione laughed.

"True. I suppose my plan for world domination will need to wait then huh?" she teased. Draco passed her his proposal and tapped the top of it.

"Something you'll like I think," he pointed out. Hermione glanced down at the title and smiled.

" _The elves,"_ she whispered. Draco grinned at the smile on her face.

"A new law calling for mandatory checks on the living conditions of all elves. We can't force them to take a wage….but we can make sure that their environment is a healthy one," He said, shrugging under Hermione's gaze. She grinned at him and nodded, sitting down beside him and beginning to annotate the proposal. She pursed her lips as she read.

"How are Pansy and Daphne getting on with their travelling?" she asked. Draco laughed, leaning back in his chair.

"Great. Pansy is adamant that Hogwarts should teach religions because of the amount of religious places that she has been to where she's felt 'the power of magic'. She's a woman possessed," he said. Hermione let out a snort of laughter.

"It's a great idea. But, all I can imagine is poor Pansy teaching a class of leery boys who have only picked her class because they think she's fit," she said. Draco nodded in agreement.

"I think her wife would have something to say about it," he said. Hermione scoffed.

"Please. Daphne would be proud of it," she pointed out. Draco let out a laugh and nodded.

"Yeah, she would. Did I tell you that they are hoping to adopt soon?" he asked. Hermione shook her head.

"That's great though! They'll make great parents," she said, grinning to herself at the thought. Draco opened his mouth to say something else and froze when someone appeared at the door. With a large bouquet of flowers. He glanced at Hermione who had frozen beside him. After a moment she let out an excited gasp and stood up, throwing her arms around the man in the doorway. Draco clenched his jaw and stared at the proposal on his desk when he noticed Krum's arms wrap tightly around her waist.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" Hermione demanded. Victor ran a hand through his hair and grinned at her.

"I vanted to surprise you. I vink that I have done a very good job, no?" he said smugly. Hermione nodded and dropped her arms.

"I've got to get back to work. But, we can catch up before you leave again?" she asked. Victor smiled sheepishly.

"Actually, I vas hoping you vould join me for dinner tonight?" he said. Hermione flushed and nodded, trying to avoid the giddy feeling that was building inside her. Victor grinned.

"Excellent. I vill pick you up at eight," he said, pressing a kiss to her hand. He glanced at Draco and gave him a brief nod which Draco didn't even bother to return. Draco arched his eyebrow and watched as she began to fuss over her flowers. He felt a twist in his stomach and he began focussing on his proposal more thoroughly. Hermione sat back down beside him and pressed a hand against her cheeks to feel her blush. Draco rolled his eyes and grunted to himself. Hermione glanced at him and smiled.

"Sorry about that. What were you saying?" She asked.

"Nothing," he muttered. Hermione's smile fell when she realised that he wasn't going to respond. She shook her head. She hated when he got in moods like this. By the time six o'clock came around Hermione was practically bouncing in her seat and she had barely even given Draco a second glance when she left. Draco let out a frustrated sigh when he watched her leave and ran a hand through his hair. He jumped when he heard a knock at the door.

"Come on mate. Time to head home. Unless you plan on staying here all night?" Harry drawled, smirking at Draco who sighed and stood up. Harry gave the blonde a startled glance.

"Is everything okay?" he asked. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. Fine. You know Krum's back?" Draco asked, shoving his things into his bag and turning to face Harry who was smirking at him.

"Ahhh. I didn't. Kind of explains things though," he said, raising his eyebrows at Draco who narrowed his eyes in response.

"Don't even start Potter," he snapped. Harry smirked and threw his arm around Draco's shoulder.

"Come on, Ron's waiting for us at the leaky cauldron," he said, dragging the blonde with him.

* * *

Ron glanced over his beer at Harry and raised his eyebrows in the direction of their blonde counterpart who was staring at his drink forlornly. Ron let out a laugh and slapped Draco on the back, making the boy flinch slightly.

"Come on Malfoy. Is it really that bad?" he asked, ignoring Harry's gestures to avoid the topic. Draco's eyes snapped up to meet Ron's and he stared at him wide eyes.

"You're kidding right? Come on! You guys can't _honestly_ think that she should be out with him?" He said, waving his hand in a wide arc. Ron smirked at Harry and mouthed ' _told ya'_. He turned to Draco and pursed his lips.

"Who shouldn't be out with who?" he asked. Draco turned to face him incredulously.

" _Granger and Krum!"_ he said exasperatedly. Ron smirked and took another drink.

"What?" he asked, Draco pushed his hair from his eyes and groaned.

"Out on a date! She was like a fucking giddy little school girl. _Over Krum!_ " he snapped. Ron laughed and smacked him on the back.

"Yeah, well…I'd get used to it. I think he's planning on asking her _out_ ," Ron said pointedly. Draco picked up his drink and drained the glass, letting out a groan and covering his face.

"He can't," he whined. Harry sniggered and sat up.

"Why not mate? He's a nice guy," he said. Draco screwed up his face and stared at them both, pouring himself another firewhiskey.

"Because. He's not _for_ her," he said. Ron and Harry shook their heads in amusement and listened to Draco as he rambled on about the many reasons that Krum wasn't right for Hermione.

" _I mean. Tulips. For Granger? They aren't even her favourite"_

* * *

Draco let out a loud groan and held his head, trying to focus on the proposal in front of him. She was late. Granger was fucking late….and it was stressing him out. He knew _exactly_ how long it took to get here from her flat. Even in traffic. And his brain couldn't help but point out the likelihood of her being somewhere else. Of course, he wouldn't actually acknowledge that he was stressing over it. Especially not to Harry who was smirking at him from the door.

"Potter, _fuck off_ ," he hissed. Harry grinned.

"I can't. Ron told me that I've to be here for the kick off," he said cheekily. Draco balled up a bit of paper and launched at Harry who caught it with ease and grinned at him.

"Wonder where she is?" he said, wiggling his eyebrows. Draco shrugged.

"It isn't like I even care," he lied. Harry scoffed and threw the piece of paper back at Draco.

"So, you won't be happy to know that she's just came out the lift?" he teased. Draco tensed and tried to focus on the paper in front of him. Harry sniggered and stepped out of the office.

"Good morning Hermione," he said brightly. Draco pursed his lips and stared at the page in front of him. He grunted in response to Hermione setting his coffee in front of him, refusing to look at her. Hermione furrowed her eyebrows and flopped down beside him.

"Well hello to you too," she muttered, flipping her hair over her shoulder. The movement caught Draco's attention and he sneered at her hair.

"What the bloody hell have you done to your hair?" he asked. Hermione waved her hand absentmindedly.

"I just put some anti-frizz serum on it for dinner," she said. Draco rolled his eyes and took a sip of his coffee.

"It looks ridiculous," he muttered. Hermione sat down her pen and turned to face him, her eyebrow raised.

"Okay, so are we going to talk about this or are you just going to keep acting like a child?" she asked, pulling her hair into a sloppy bun and glaring at him. Draco raised his eyebrows.

"I just don't like the fact you're changing your appearance for Krum," he muttered. Hermione ground her teeth together and stood up, closing their door and whirling to face Draco.

"Let's get one thing straight Draco Malfoy. I do not do anything for anyone else! I do it for me!" she spat. Draco scoffed and leaned back in his chair.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure that you would have done it if you weren't meeting him," he sneered. Hermione ground her teeth together and glared at him.

"What, is it really so wrong of me to want a bit of male attention?" she asked. Draco rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Don't give me that shit Granger. _You already fucking have it_ ," he ran a hand through his hair and turned his back from her. Hermione glared at him and shook her head.

"You always do this. Any time I have a bloody date you have to start this shit. Can't you just let me be happy for once?" she snapped. Draco shook his head and grabbed her arm turning her to face him.

"No, I bloody well can't," he snapped. Hermione clenched her jaw and was about to open her mouth to protest when Draco cut across her words.

"It is torture," he blurted out. "I can't fucking watch it and pretend that I'm okay with it. Because I'm not. I'm acting like a dick because _I'm fucking jealous_ ," he snapped.

Hermione stared at him in shock, not even daring to interrupt him.

"Six times. I have asked you out _six fucking times_ and each time I get a _'sure I'll just text the boys_ ' because you assume I mean in a fucking group setting. I could handle it if it was a straight out ' _No I'm not interested in you'_ but you don't even think of it as a fucking option at all. Then Krum swans in and asks you out and you say yes immediately…Fuck Granger you're so infuriating!" Draco snapped running a hand through his hair. Hermione stared at him, her face filled with confusion.

"You mean you wanted to go out…on a date? With me?" She asked. Draco let out a heavy sigh and let his head thud against the wall beside him.

"Bloody hell. Do I need to spell it out?" he snapped. "Yes. _I fucking asked you out. Repeatedly_. Only to get the full trio as a package deal each time,"

Hermione swallowed the lump in her throat and took a step towards him.

"You like me?" she asked. Draco's eye twitched and he gave her a dark look. "Why?"

Draco let out an exasperated sigh and ran a hand through his hair.

"Damned if I know," he snapped. "But, I do. So don't expect me to sit here and ask you about your date with Krum because it isn't going to-," He was abruptly cut off when Hermione stood up on her toes, pressing her lips against his gently. It was happening. It was finally happening. _Granger was kissing him_. She pulled back almost as quickly as she had kissed him and cleared her throat, staring at her feet.

"So…how about that date?" she asked. Draco frowned and stared at her blankly.

"What about Krum?" he asked. Hermione bit her lip and cleared her throat.

"Um….he's actually engaged," she said slyly. Draco ran his tongue over his teeth and stared at her, _little shit._


End file.
